Rencontre nocturne
by phoenixox
Summary: Lorsque le Prof de philo rencontre le Patron au cimetière, l'histoire d'une nuit.


**Bon comme d'hab', c'est une fiction, donc rien de ce qui suit n'est réel. Les personnages présentés ici sont fictifs. Je ne prétend pas retranscrire la vie réel de ces personnes. Si le contenue offense les concernés, je l'enlève (ça fait fanatique qui obéit à son maître, mais en vérité c'est surtout car les personnes réelles ont des droits et si quelque chose de mal était écrit sur moi, j'aimerais qu'on le retire). Voili-voilou ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Minuit venait de sonner. Dans la nuit, une silhouette se distinguait. Elle était armée d'un marteau géant et tirait derrière elle un sac poubelle volumineux. L'homme allait vite. Rien en lui ne laissait présageait une quelconque trace d'anxiété. Avec son arme, le prof de philo défonça la porte du cimetière. Il avait choisi cet endroit car il était assez loin des habitations. C'était un cimetière perdu au milieu de la campagne.<p>

Le prof souffla et jeta son marteau à terre. Il déchira le plastique du sac, laissant apparaître un visage macabre. Son dernier stagiaire n'avait pas été docile. Et le prof n'était pas réputé comme quelqu'un étant patient. Époussetant son pantalon, l'homme se dirigea vers un tas feuillu et récupéra une pelle qu'il avait caché dans la journée. En sifflotant, il se mit à creuser gaiement.

Même si parfois, le domicile de son créateur lui manquait, il préférait tout de même vivre seul à l'école. En restant trop près de Kriss, il lui aurait attiré des ennuis. Le pauvre youtuber avait déjà assez à faire avec le gâteau de riz. Non pas qu'il aimait son créateur et qu'il s'inquiétait de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Bon il avait peut être de l'affection pour lui. Même du respect. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais même sur son lit de mort.

Quand le trou fut assez profond, le prof planta la pelle et balança le corps dans le fossé. Il s'apprêtait à le recouvrir quand il entendit des bruits de pas à l'entrée du cimetière. La personnalité grogna et fit quelques pas pour récupérer son fidèle marteau. Dommage pour ce visiteur nocturne, il se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Le prof se concentra sur la nouvelle silhouette qui marchait dans la nuit. Au rythme de ses pas, le prof distinguait un léger sifflement. Il voyait aussi une étincelle brillait dans le noir. Le prof leva son marteau plus haut, à l'affût et lorsque sa proie fut devant lui, il le laissa retomber aussitôt. Le nouvel arrivant était vêtu d'un costume et de lunette de soleil malgré la nuit.

"Patron ?

-Et bien gamin, je te sens déçu. Je pensais être le seul à me faire plaisir dans le cimetière le soir, dit il en montrant le cadavre qu'il traînait derrière lui."

Le prof secoua la tête. Bien sûr, qui d'autre était assez tordu pour venir dans ce genre d'endroit à cette heure ? Le prof avait connu cet homme sur l'un des tournages de Minute papillon en collaboration avec un ami de son créateur.

"Une de tes amis ? demanda le prof en désignant le corps, tout en se tournant pour rejoindre sa pelle qui l'attendait sagement.

-Un psy, dit le Patron en rejoignant l'autre personnalité tout en abandonnant son fardeau et en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette."

Le prof sortit son instrument de la terre. Il commença à recouvrir le cadavre d'une épaisse couche de terre.

"Ils ne vous lâchent toujours pas ?"

Depuis quelques mois, les youtubers schizophrènes étaient poursuivis par des scientifiques obsédés par leurs cas. Si Kriss était tranquille car il habitait à la campagne, Mathieu lui était constamment harcelé par les médecins.

"Maintenant, ils vont nous laisser, gamin. Je viens de faire une vraie boucherie.

-Mathieu est au courant ?

-Et toi ? rétorqua le Patron.

-Ce que Kriss ignore ne peut lui faire de mal. "

Le Patron ricana. Finalement, sa corvée était plutôt agréable. Il avait choisi ce lieu car il était habituellement désert et abandonné. De plus, le Démon habitait chez Kriss et il aimait se faire des soirées bondages avec lui. Le Patron fut surpris lorsqu'on lui balança une pelle dans les mains.

"Tu risques d'en avoir besoin, dit le prof."

Le Patron sourit et laissa l'objet s'échouer par terre.

"Désolé gamin, mais je ne suis pas aussi soft que toi."

Le prof s'apprêtait à demander des explications lorsque les deux hommes virent le cadavre du psy bouger plus loin. Le visage du patron devint sauvage, tandis qu'il se dirigeait avec une démarche de prédateur vers sa proie.

"On est réveillé, mon petit chou ?"

La victime frissonna, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur. Lorsqu'il vit le prof, il lui jeta un regard suppliant. Peut être tenait il là son unique moyen de vivre. Le prof sourit, amusé, et récupéra sa pelle. D'un geste de tête, il montra au Patron son célèbre marteau qui reposait plus loin.

"Je te laisse à ton rencard. Si tu veux des accessoires, je te laisse mon marteau. Tu sauras me le ramener quand tu auras fini.

-Merci gamin, voilà de quoi pimenter cette nuit, qu'en penses tu mon petit chou ? "

Le psy frissonna et le prof sortit du cimetière en sifflotant sans se retourner. Il avait du travail à faire. Il devait retrouver un stagiaire.


End file.
